7 Black Roses
by smilingxqueen
Summary: My second songfic! yay me! XD thanks for the reviews guys! EmoCloud again... Awww...  R&R please!


Disclaimer: I dont own FFVII or this song... Please enjoy and R & R!!

* * *

The clear water was filled with yellow and white lily petals. Dozens of them were afloat and some were washed on the wooden tiles of the old church. Some petals were gathered around a lean muscular figure at the middle of the water. The brilliant sunlight lit the whole room giving color to the ruined church. The light draped the person but he still seemed to be surrounded by shadows of his past. Blue eyes gazed at the shimmering water below. The same glowing blue eyes looked back at him. A cold breeze from outside blew in the room forming ripples in the water. When the water became still, he can see his whole reflection. His blonde hair was spiked up and his white complexion lightened against the darkness of his clothes. This room was filled with people moments ago. Laughing children who were healed from a dangerous illness, the geostigma. A certain person watched over them and healed them. The person who held his hand when he was about to defeat the monster, Bahamut Sin. And the very same person who died in his arms.

_When I leave_

_I wanna wait for the silence_

_You gave me all you've got_

_But now I stand here waving at you_

That person was with him too. She helped him all the way. She strengthened his soul to be able to face the dangers he was about to encounter. She healed him of his geostigma. She let him go back even when she knew he never wanted to leave her. And she smiled back at him before she left for the last time. She did all of this for him however he never paid her back. He tried to be strong but he still faltered. He knew he was worthless.

_And still you smile, you're still looking back_

_Maybe I just wasn't kind enough_

_I'm fighting urges to fall again,_

_Yet I stumble_

_These roses died 3 days since_

_Black roses died, we said goodbye_

_These roses died 3 days since_

_I'm sorry, I miss you_

Before she left, he assured her he was ok now. But he lied. He made it seem like he was ok so that she won't have to worry about him anymore, to make her rest peacefully. But all he wanted was to go back. Back to the time when he hadn't defended her from the perilous Masamune and its master, the one-winged angel, Sephiroth. She died to activate Holy who needs an Ancient to work but her sacrifice was meaningless. Holy was too late to stop Meteor. The Lifestream stopped Meteor washing away all the grief and sadness. But sadness never left the blue-eyed SOLDIER. He still held the guilt in his heart. Guilt for letting her die, Sadness for he was never going to see her anymore, Anger for a pointless sacrifice.

_How do I remain complete_

_When all we bled is lost?_

_We could've burned the earth and sky_

Memories of her flooded his mind. Every single day that they've been together was magical. She had something in her that caused him to think outside himself. She began to teach him about everything. About life and she showed him kindness and love he never felt before.

_A second chance,_

_The seconds spent_

_Each others shadow, should've known_

Then he felt something caressing his heart, taking away all the burden. He breathed hard as he felt a person he knew so well was embracing him, lovingly. He touched his chest and he felt her hand. Her gentle hand that he misses so much. He wanted to speak with her, wanted to return her touch. But after a few moments her hand disappeared and his ecstasy ended.

_I'm fighting urges to fall again,_

_Yet I stumble_

Cloud gazed up at the twilight sky. The stars were slowly appearing and the day started to end. He still saw her light disappearing into the vast sky. He anxiously held out his hand trying to hold on but he failed. His face was downcast as a few tears slid across his cold cheeks.

_Here this I'm yours_

_I'm at your feet_

_Inside this heart you still remain_

_But faded letters are erased_

Cloud…

"Aerith?"

His sapphire eyes roamed across the room in search for the sound but the voice turned to an echo, slowly disappearing. The dusk fell from the heavens and he was in darkness again…


End file.
